The present invention relates to valves, and particularly to valves which may be actuated from a remote location. The invention is particularly applicable for use in fluid distribution systems, such as water irrigation systems, for selectively controlling the operation of valves from a remote location, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
A number of fluid distribution systems have been developed having means for selectively controlling the valves from a remote location. The known systems usually include electrical controls such as solenoids, or hydraulic controls, for controlling the valves. Such systems, however, are very complicated and are therefore expensive to produce, install, and maintain. A number of valves are known which include steppable counting mechanisms for actuating the valve to either open or close it after a predetermined number of times pressurized fluid is applied to the valve inlet. Generally speaking, the known valves of this type are of relatively complicated and/or unreliable construction, and therefore have not found wide-spread use.